Alpha-13 Ember
"I hesitated for a moment when I recieved Order 66 because the last thing I expected was a Jedi coup. Did I feel betrayed? You bet. I thought of all the men that died under General Tallan's command, but I knew immediately that they were not his fault. He and General Valena did their best to keep all of us standing and I have no grudge over that. I half expected such a thing to occur. I never trusted the Chancellor and I knew now that I was right. Whether orders command me or not, my true leader is not the Chancellor or the Jedi, but my heart. I will not and I can not kill the Jedi in cold blood". '' -Alpha 13 Ember Born in 42 BBY, A13 Ember was an Alpha-Class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Ember was in command of Blue Talon Legion and later the 5th Elite Sector Army. His Jedi Generals were Kaja Tallan and the Togruta padawan, Adhektara Valena. He was a motivated, honest and strong soldier, though he had an emotional side to him as well, especially concerning the choice of duty or love. This hampered his ability to follow orders in his life, though he tried to do his best. Ember had many brothers, but his best comrades in arms were Commanders Kane, Storm, Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Torrent and Blade. Biography Clone Training and joining the Grand Army of the Republic "You will become a great soldier, Ember" "Are you sure, sir?" "Positive" -Jango and A-13 Ember on Kamino, the night before his final test- Born as an Alpha class Advanced Recon Commando, an elite clone of Jango Fett, Alpha 13 Ember went through an intense training regimen that encompassed training of ingenuity, fighting in adverse situations, and survival. After years and years, Ember graduated from the Arc training facility in 25 BBY along with his squad, which included Buckler, Niner, Blade, Torrent and Boltshot. Shortly afterwards, the ARC Troopers were put into stasis and remained that way for many years until 22 BBY, a few months after the Battle of Geonosis, when the Separatist army under the Merai, a Quarren leader, attacked Kamino. The ARC Troopers were unleashed and kicked the Seppies off the planet. Soon afterward, the ARC Troopers were augmented into the GAR army and were given positions of prestige. Ember and 13 other ARC troopers were assigned to the jedi general, Kaja Tallan's command. Ember was hesitant of working with jedi, since he had heard that his teacher, Jango Fett was killed by them. However, he later understood that the Jedi acted in defense which was justifiable. Ember would form a good relationship with the Jedi in the years to come. Meanwhile, in the army, Ember put his skills to the test and performed well training and leading his battle-ready men into combat on worlds like Mustafar, Boz Pity, and other territories in the Outer Rim. The Second Campaign on Ryloth "Ok all troopers move out! We have to breach their tank lines!" -Ember to his troopers on Ryloth- {C {C {C {C A couple months later, it came to the Republic's attention that senator Orn Free Taa of the planet, Ryloth had been kidnapped and that the planet had turned entirely silent. the few remaining Republic troops on the planet had disappeared and there was no sign of civilians as well. Ember and Jedi generals Kaja Tallan and Adhektara and 10,000 troopers with armored support were sent to the planet of Ryloth. However, when they arrived there, they found a massive trap in wake. Somehow, the Separatist forces had captured the entire planet. Ember's men held their ground on the surface and managed to push the droid forces back, until reinforcements led by Jedi generals Skywalker, Secura and Crimson arrived. Though they had scored a stinging victory, the Blue Talon Legion suffered many casualties. In the battle itself, some of the clone leadership were killed including troopers Aquamal, Shocker, Flamer and Trec. Ember himself was wounded badly and forced to a medical ship immediately. Returning to the Field "No matter how many men we lose, we will complete this task sir!" "Very good, Commander Ember" -Ember and Jedi General Valena- {C {C {C {C After a time in the bacta, Ember returned to full duty reinvigorated and much stronger than before. He was also promoted for his many victories, and rose to Marshall Commander as well as gaining a new army of 135,000 troops and 4 experienced commanders to help him, including Commanders Storm, Viper, Flash and Kane. However, he was still under the command of the jedi including General Tallan, Crimson, and Valena. In the battleground of the Clone Wars, Ember continued to prove his leadership skills leading his men against overwhelming odds on planets like Dantooine. Ember also proved to be a compassionate commander, serving the Greater Good by providing aid to people in need during the Refugee Crisis of the Clone Wars. However, through that he lost many good brothers, including A-18 Torrent and Lieutenant Water at the battle of Yavin IV. In the conflicts, Ember not only formed a deep bond with his brothers, the clones, but also with the Jedi who he became very loyal to. He respected them for their wisdom and battle prowess and he believed that the feeling was mutual. For that reason, Ember was often allowed to join in on the Jedi Council's meetings as well as guarding the temple on times of leisure. Nova War "Orders send us to fight common criminal scum; to where do we go next?" "Wherever the Chancellor sends us, Kane" -Ember and Kane on the Clone War- Though Ember engaged the Separatists on wide fronts for the most of his life, for 2 months, he was embroiled in a campaign against the smuggler/black market group, Nova Corporation, which was led by Xalandra Nova. Previously aligned with the Separatist army, this company which was embroiled in terrorism, and illegal smuggling, prostitution and extortion was revealed to the Republic government enforcement. The supreme chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine ordered Ember to attack the Corps, capture their leader and bring her alive to the Republic authorities. Quickly forming a plan, Ember, Storm and Kane landed on the planet of Ryloth and swiftly moved against Nova with about 30,000 men. They surrounded her tower and blew it up with orbital strike power. Meanwhile, Viper and dozens of the Republic naval vessels annihilated Nova’s trade ships and confiscated all smuggled goods. For weeks afterwards, Nova hid in her base on Mustafar while Ember’s men chased her troops and businessmen from one end of the Galaxy to the next, seizing their forts and supply stations. In the last three weeks of the campaign, Xalandra Nova assembled a massive counter attack and invaded a heavily armed Republic base on Ryloth. However, Ember and his entire army was already aware of their plans and at least 150,000 men were waiting by the time Nova arrived from the south and east. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Nova and her men retreated to their base on Mustafar. Ember raced to intercept; however he was forced to retreat because their cruisers became too spread out, while fighting Nova’s swift navy. The Republic would continue to attack Nova on her Mustafar base many times, but the losses of many clone troopers forced the Chancellor to withdraw his men. Nova Corporation would be left alone by the Galactic Republic for the rest of the war. Return to the Front "The Deathwatch are determined to assinate you, Duchess no matter if all of the Grand Army of the Republic guards you. They are a resourceful lot of insurgents" "I know commander. you and general Kenobi hold them off as long as you can" -Ember and Duchess Satine talking by hologram- After the campaign against Nova, Marshall Commander Ember returned to the war against the Separatists in the Outer Rim Sieges. During that time, Ember led his men on many fronts, chasing General Grievous from one system to the next. For part of the war, Ember also spent a great deal of time on the planet, Mandalore, investigating insurgencies he believed instigated by the Deathwatch Mandalorian Splinter Group. Learning that the Deathwatch had formed a cunning plan to re-take the planet from Duchess Satine, Ember raced to her aid, only learning that he was in even more danger, not only from the Separatists and Deathwatch but by his own brothers as well. War on Mygeeto Breaking the blockade. "Allright boys, you know your assignment. Smash through the enemy fleet as fast as you can and turn them into scrap" -A-13 Ember to Eagle Dawn squadron- In the waning months of the Clone Wars, General Valena, Ember and a company of hand-picked troopers from the 5th Sector Army were sent to clear the way for Jedi general Mundi, on the war-torn planet of Mygeeto which the Separatists controlled. Ember and his men knew the plan: Get to the planet's surface, soften up the Separatist defenses, and hold it as long as possible until Master Mundi arrived. It was a clear and straight-forward task to achieve, though easier said than done, since recent reconaissance told Ember and his jedi generals that the droid defenses on Mygeeto were formidable and would be hard to breach. However, with 2 venator star destroyers and the ''Liberty, ''Ember and Valena boldy led the 5th sector army into combat. Shortly after jumping out of hyperspace, Ember, Valena and Admiral Zurros of the ''Liberty ''launched all of their Y-wing bombers to annihilate the Banking Clan frigates blockading the planet. It did not take long though, due to the Y-wing pilots' experience and skill which helped them destroy the Seppie ships. Quickly boarding LAAT/I's, General Valena, Ember, Kane, Storm, Viper, Flash and their men headed for the surface of the war-torn planet below. Capturing a Forward Base "We can't let the clankers gain a foothold on this terrain! We can't fall back! Hold the line!" -Ember to his meager forces- {C {C {C Soon after landing in the plaza of the city below, Ember, Valena and their men immediately came under fire from numerous droid battalions and tanks. Deploying his forces in the center of the plaza, he and Valena had the eight AT-TE tanks they brought with them encircle their defense lines to bolster the clone platoons. The battle lasted for hours, where constant cannon and laser fire rocketed back and forth. Many casualties occured on both sides, though Ember and Valena kept most of their troops together. Finally, at the end of the day, the battle ended and the Separatists were in full retreat. Ember had lost many troops, though most of them had survived in the long run. Counterattack "I will get you lads through this. Make no mistake!" "Sir, we are always ready for this eventuality" "But we can avoid it". -Ember and Captain Racer- Shortly after breaking the Separatist hold on the planet of Mygeeto, General Valena, Ember and their men had no trouble in capturing the Separatist base in the area. However, before long, as Ember expected, the Separatists launched a counterattack with even more troops than they had seen before. Hyena bomber squadrons struck from the skies. Divisions of octuptarra droids, and hundreds of battle droids arrived as well. As they defended their newly acquired base, Ember saw with dismay a familiar face leading the Seppies who were attacking them. Sadeet Cradossk, the ruthless Separatist villain who they had fought back on Ryloth and in the Outer Rim years ago. Now that he was back, Ember and Valena knew that they were in trouble. Jedi General Valena, Ember, Kane, Storm, Viper and Flash tried calling for backup, but since the Separatists were jamming any transmissions from leaving the planet, Ember knew that they had no choice but to hold off Cradossk for as long as they could, at least until help arrived, if it ever did. A Mission Into Enemy Lines "We have a score to settle. For Aquamal!" -Boltshot to Blue Talon Legion Meeting together, the leaders of Ember's strike team discussed their next plan of action. After a short discussion, they formed a plan to send a squad of elite troopers into enemy lines to capture a Separatist communication center, while Valena and the rest of the clones launched an all-out assault on the droid forces to distract them. In the mission, Ember chose to personally take five clones with him, including Kane, Shadow, Sharkie, Boltshot and Crusher of Storm's battalion. Once General Valena launched the attack, Ember, Kane and the rest of the clones rushed through the streets staying to the shadows whenever they could. They broke through a line of Separatist defenses and soon reached the comm center, which was guarded by a number of super battle droids. Rushing out from hiding, the clones fired on the clankers and soon reduced them to mere shrapnel and metal casings. However, before they could fire cables to get to the communication relay on the top of the building, Separatist leader Cradossk arrived flanked by four black-armored commando droids. Cringing with hate, Ember ordered Kane and Shadow to contact general Mundi for help, while he, Sharkie and Crusher engaged Cradossk. The Trandoshan was not weak though, and as before on Ryloth, he managed to fend off all four of them at once, even after his guards were killed. When Ember was sure that was help was on its way, Ember called his men to fall back. Shadow, Kane's second in command, charged at Cradossk as they were running and held him off. However, Cradossk proved too much for the clone captain and he was incapacitated. However, before Ember or the others could rush to his aid, Shadow pressed a trigger on his wristbelt and with a blast, Cradossk exploded completely as the thermo det tied to Shadow's belt. When Ember, Kane and the others rushed to the spot, rubble covered the entire area and they could not find Shadow or their enemy. Filled with grief, the clones ran back to their lines as fast as they could as Republic gunships began to descend from above. Help Arrives "Good job, Marshall Commander Ember. You have won this battle for the Republic and killed a mighty enemy" "No Chancellor. Captain Shadow of the 13th Elite Legion did. Without him and Kane, we could never have won this ground. Every clone that died today was important, your Excellency, and I will not forgive myself for the lives we lost. If I could, I would have layed down my life for every one of them." --Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and A-13 Ember-- {C Shortly after returning to the base, though sad about the brothers they lost, Ember, Valena and the rest of the troopers, they knew their duty and cleared up the rest of the planet, before General Mundi and 35,000 clone marines under the command of Commander Bacara arrived. Thanking the clones for their service on Mygeeto, General Mundi relieved them from the planet, saying that they would take over. When they returned to the ship, Ember and the clones contacted the Chancellor, as they were ordered to do so after the mission was complete. The Chancellor congratulated Ember on completing the mission. However, Ember replied humbly that he did not complete the mission; his brothers did, and most of all, Shadow. This granted Ember a sense of respect from his men, for they did not expect him to reply that way. The chancellor smiled and smiled but according to the rest of the clones, he did not seem very pleased with Ember's reply. Sith Incursion on Korriban "A new power is rising Republic fools! Its fall has already begun though you don't even know it. Your arrogance blinds your sense of the force! Hahaha!" -Darth Malgus to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu {C {C Two months before the end of the Clone War, Ember, Generals Valena, Tallan, Kenobi, Windu, Skywalker and a company of clones travelled to the planet of Korriban for a secret mission concerning the siting of the Sith Lord rumored to be controlling the Senate. However, when they reached the planet a large fleet of 3 providence destroyers and a Separatist flagship attacked them. Under the stress of fire, the Star Destroyer's main reactor began to explode. Having no choice, Ember and the jedi abandoned ship and went down to the surface of the planet with about 70 troopers left. Departing their gunships, Ember, the jedi and the clones made camp 50 feet from a Sith temple surrounded by statues of robed figures. Rather spooked, the troopers and Jedi retired for the night, though they kept frequent watches. The next morning, they decided to enter the temple since it could help them learn more about their mysterious foe. Entering the Bowels of the Dark Side, Ember, Arc trooper Sharkie and trooper Jett kept their men standing as they walked through the many obstacles. Worst of all was the quiet. There was not a sound, but the frequent murmuring, as if there was someone who did not want them there. Before long, the troopers and jedi entered a vast chamber. Statues of Sith encircled a circle in the middle, where a gigantic statue of another Sith sat, crumbling away. After a while, the voice of a Sith appeared, and many force ghosts materialized, including the ones of infamous Sith Lords Darth Malgus, Bane and Malak. Apparently the Jedi and clones had walked into a death trap. Immediately beginning to fall back, the clones and Jedi fled the temple at top speed while the ghosts chased them shouting taunts. The temple shut as the Jedi and clones ran out. - - TO BE CONTINUED - - A Talk on the Future. "The Chancellor's face and words make me uneasy, uneasy on what he plans to do in the future" -Ember on Chancellor Palpatine- Shortly after returning to Coruscant from his near death experiences on Korriban and Jabiim, Ember was summoned by Chancellor Palpatine for a secret meeting. Ember had never trusted the Chancellor, however, he knew that he had no choice and accepted the invitation. During the talk, Palpatine never took his eyes off Ember, which made the clone even more uneasy. However, before long, he was given a proposition. The Chancellor had taken note of Ember's valorous deeds throughout the Clone Wars and he proposed to make Ember commander of a top secret unit of clones that was being built on Coruscant, an army that would consist of the best troopers the Galaxy has ever seen. Palpatine would not give Ember much details, but he did let slip that he would use it to subjugate the entire Republic under his control. Ember was flustered by the offer, but knowing him, he decided to refuse for a number of reasons. One, Ember was already rather close to the men he had under his command in the 5th Sectors Army, and two, he did not trust Palpatine's motives. Ember had never liked the man anyway; he was too secretive and cold. Most of all, Ember never wanted power. All he wanted was to be the best soldier that he could and watch out for the people of the Galaxy that he was born to serve. Palpatine accepted Ember's choice in silence but said before leaving. "Give it some thought, Commander. It could be the best for you". Assault on the Separatist Leadership and Order 66 ''"This is it boys, the last hurdle. I can't promise we will all make it through this, but if you are with me, we will". -Ember to his men, shorty before attacking Raxus- In the waning weeks of the Clone Wars, Ember, Adhektara, Kaja and their men raced to capture the Separatist capital of Raxus. On one final offensive, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic ordered Ember to attack the city-planet with all of his troops, while General Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council eliminated the droid general, Grievous. Therefore, 100,000 troopers of the 5th Sector Army, now battle-hardened, boarded their vessels and set out to invade the planet in a lightning raid. Coming out of hyperspace, The 5th Sector Army immediately began the attack on the Separatist blockade. For days, the Republic Fleet under the command of clone Commander Trid assailed the Separatist ships, but victory did not come until Ember's flagship, the Liberty ''arrived. Plowing through the enemy dreadnaughts, the ''Liberty ''and the rest of the Republic navy headed for the surface of the planet. Quickly forming a plan, the Jedi and clone Commanders moved swiftly to assault the Separatist capital on Raxus. Striking from all directions each clone Commander pushed against all defenses. With 5,000 troopers, Ember and Jedi General Valena assaulted the main gates of Raxus along with fellow troopers Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Racer and Snap, covered by walker and fighter/bomber support. {C {C {C Before long, the outer defenses of the capital fell and all Separatist droids withdrew into the city, while the Republic armies pursued them. Striking without hesitation, Ember and his armies swarmed the streets, pushing aside all resistance. Victory was close and Commanders Storm, Kane, Flash, Viper and Ember reclined in their landing zone on a hilltop, near the city with the Jedi Generals in an observatory tower nearby. On the next day of conflict, Ember's troopers cracked down harder on the clanker forcers. The entire morning, Ember from the observatory tower, sent wave after wave of air strikes on the droid defenses Meanwhile, the rest of the clone officers led their battalions in capturing the northern, western and eastern sectors of the city. "i can't do that Kane. I just can't." "Why not?. He gave a direct order" "Because it is just wrong. I can't just kill them in cold blood after everything... After all the months of sweat and blood with the Jedi, i can not believe that they are traitors." -Ember to Kane on Order 66- In the afternoon that day, while Ember and the other clone commanders oversaw the battle operations, a disturbing transmission arrived. Chancellor Palpatine ordered Marshall Commander Ember to execute Order 66. Ember obliged. However, as he, Arc trooper Boltshot and six other troopers walked toward the observatory terrace where the Jedi were talking, he felt that killing the jedi was wrong; firstly he had become such companions with the Jedi in the months of war. Ember had come to trust, respect and love his generals. He owed them, and they owed him. How could he kill the ones who fought beside him from Day one of the Clone Wars? Ember understood the Chancellor's evil mind and made his choice in spite of the final fate that he would face. After a short argument with his men, Ember finally got them to follow his lead. Shortly afterward, Ember quickly warned his generals of their danger and sent them back to his cruiser, the Liberty along with his most trusted troopers. Ember would complete the campaign on Raxus the next day. Clone Renegades "The Emperor is relentless, if he finds out about us, he will destroy us. We have to move fast" -Ember to Commanders Storm, Kane, Viper and Flash {C {C {C {C {C Shortly after the battle of Raxus, Ember hid on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim, biding his time and spying on the new Emperor Palpatine's plans. Learning that the Galactic Republic had been changed into the Galactic Empire, Ember again noticed the tyranny of Palpatine and the Senate that he had served before. He regretted his choice, but he could not turn back now. Continuing to act as a soldier of the Empire, Ember emerged from hiding and launched a lightning fast operation, sending all of his men across the Galaxy to save all ofthe jedi that he could. Ember and his renegade clone brothers were rather successful. Besides their Jedi generals inculduing Kaja, Adhektara, Zane and a female twilek jedi, Ember and his rebellion managed to muster up to 55 jedi knights and padawans. However, they had to be careful about it though in order to avoid arousing attention as well as Imperial spies. However, in some cases, Ember failed. On one mission for example, Ember sent Arc troopers Storm, Viper along with troopers Denn, Crusher, Gweld and Acid to Kashyyk to seek out Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. However unfortunately, theylearned that he had already been killed by Imperial troops. However, before long, Ember struck luck and discovered where two famed jedi were hiding. Firstly he found out that Jedi Master Shaak Ti had escaped death on Coruscant in Operation ''Knightfall and was hiding on Alderaan. Besides that, he also learned of Jedi Master Plo Koon's survival on Cato Nemoidia. Acting quickly, he sent the 35th Armored Corps led by Commander Storm to Alderaan, while he and the rest of Blue Talon Legion made ready to rescue General Plo on the planet. Covert Operation on Cato Nemoidia "i can't believe I did that." "Some things you cannot change, Ember" -Ember and Valena on his massacre of the clones on Cato Nemoidia- After a day of preparation, Ember left his base of operations along with 5,000 clone troopers of Blue Talon Legion as well as plenty of armored tanks. Jumping out of hyperspace, the small of fleet of 3 venator star destroyers, including the ''Liberty ''under Ember's command met Imperial obstacles almost at once. However, after a short tussle with Lieutenant Commander Needa of the Vigilance, Ember managed to get through the Imperial blockade and land on the planet's surface. Splitting up his forces immediately, Ember sent A-14 Buckler, 4500 clones, and at least 30 AT-TE walkers to the city's capital where the main Imperial army was, while he and the rest of the troops split into separate companies to find the Jedi on the run. It took a very long time for Ember to find his target, though it was worth it. Disguised as Imperial mercenaries, Generals Valena and Tallan coordinated the search and after two days, they tracked Jedi master Plo Koon and Clawspekk to a cave on a hilltop far from the main city and civilization. Ember was surprised to learn that master Plo was not the only survivor. Another jedi, Master Clawspekk, had also survived. The Jedi were very suspicious at first and did not trust Ember and his company. However, when generals Tallan and Valena, they were immediately convinced that Ember and his troops were not dangerous and allowed Ember's troops to rescue them. On the way back to the ''Liberty, ''the Jedi and Ember reluctantly agreed on ordering the Blue Talon Legion to massacre all Imperial military forces, ships and vehicles, so that there were no witnesses on his mission. Ember noted the dishonor of killing his own brother clones, however, he knew that he had to if he was to succeed in his plan to unseat Emperor Palpatine. Later in his life, however, his ghosts would come back to haunt him, and he would never be free of them. Returning Home Shortly after the mission on Cato Nemoidia, Ember knew that it would not be long until his rebellion would be revealed to the Emperor on Coruscant, so he and the Jedi agreed on immediately creating more bases, war vessels, troops and forts across the Galaxy to support them. Ember and the jedi finalized their decision by returning to the clone troopers' home of Kamino and plead Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino for his assistance. Splitting into two teams, Ember sent half of the 5th Sector Army (about 50,000 men) across the Galaxy to enlist recruits from planets against the Empire. Meanwhile, he and the rest of his men headed for Kamino to seek the aid of his old brothers. Kamino was different from when Ember left it many years ago. Many of his Mandalorian teachers, the Cuy-val Dar, were either dead or gone. When the Jedi, General Tallan, Adhektara Valena and Ember met with the Prime Minister and told him of Order 66 and the betrayal, Lama Su was outraged by the use of the clones in the Imperial army and immediately accepted to help Ember and his rebellion. He notified Ember, that they still had about 500,000 fresh clone troopers that were originally meant to be sent to the front line of the Clone War as well as a veritable number of tanks and military transports. However, he also told him that it would take a while if he wanted more soldiers. Ember accepted this. After negotiations with the prime minister were complete, the Jedi generals began to coordinate the planet's defenses by placing dozens of star destroyers on patrol around the planet's atmosphere as well as many security troopers on the surface below. Meanwhile, in other parts of the Galaxy, Commanders Buckler, Flash and Storm coordinated the recruiting of militia, though they had to be discreet about it if they were to evade the Empire's war machine. Before a month was over, surprisingly, at least 60,000 worthy new troops joined Ember's rebellion of varying races, including humans, Rodians, Twileks, Weequayans, Trandoshans, and others who hated the newly established Empire. After many of the troops were brought safely to Kamino, heavy training began, and the Arc troopers would oversee much of it for at least 3 months. Gathering Storm. Ember's rebellion was almost ready, however, the leadership of it had to plan carefully on where to attack first, whether the Imperial military bases or resource-rich planets loyal to Palpatine. One problem that Ember had was the lack of space war vessels and cash. Knowing that, Ember decided that getting hold of more war juggernauts as well as more cash to fund the armies was the first objective that needed to be accompished before striking at military targets.. Therefore, after training, Ember and the jedi generals organized the rebel force into 3 groups: one group of 200,000 clones as the defense force protecting Kamino, the second group of 400,000 men would be the main army while Ember's 5th Sector Army would be the commanding unit. From these plans, Ember decided that their first target was the planet of Kuat, which was a main construction ground for the Imperial navy. Capturing the planet and the shipyards would greatly increase the rebellion's chances of surviving in the face of Imperial attack as well as temporarilly halting the Imperial navy from growing. Therefore, after agreeing with Jedi generals Valena, Tallan Plo and Shaak Ti on the course of action, Ember formed the battle groups to attack the planet. In the end, Ember, Jedi general Valena, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti and Clawspekk rounded up 106,000 clone troopers for the assault on the planet as well as 50 star destroyers including the Liberty. Deciding that surprise and quick thinking would be their best weapons, Ember and the Jedi decided on a strategy of flying an Imperial shuttle into the Imperial base and from there, knock out the communication and scanner systems throughout the facility, to prevent the enemy from calling for help. Afterwards, Ember would signal the Jedi to jump out of hyperspace and assault the defenses guarding the base. Noting the secrecy and severityof the mission, Ember agreed to lead 50 of his best men of the Blue Talon Legion, including Boltshot, Racer, Bant, Sharkie, Jett, Sens and Canse, into the death trap that awaited them. The Assault on Kuat Shipyards Ember and his men immediately encountered a problem when they landed in the hangar of the Imperial facility. There were hundreds of stormtroopers outside plus armored AT-ST walkers. Resigning themselves to the fact, Ember and his men charged out of the ship, throwing as many grenades into the Imperial troops' path as they could. They ran into a corridor, but they could not hold off the enemy troopers for long. Knowing that he could not turn back though, Ember ordered his men to separate, placing some of his troopers under the command of A-17A Boltshot to take out the comm and scanner controls, while he and the rest of the clones held off the stormtroopers. The battle was a mess. Though Ember had surprise on his side, there were many Imperial troops in the facility, not to mention all the traps that he and Boltshot both encountered on the assignments. Many Blue Talon Legion soldiers were picked off on the way as well, including troopers Kobra and Canse. Boltshot's mission was a little more secret, though he did encounter some stormtrooper squads. He managed to reach the command center without trouble, though several of his troopers were downed. Ember was not that lucky though. Retreating through the Imperial base, he and his boys had to fight off Imperial guards that sometimes came from all directions. Ember hoped to draw all attention to himself and his men, so Ember ordered his troopers to head for the command center, to make the Empire's officers believe that they were going to capture the commanding officer of the base. However, as they engaged squad after squad of stormtroopers, Ember and his men got weak. Even his long standing brothers in arms, Racer, Bant and Jett were sustaining injuries. Before long, unfortunately, Ember and his men were surrounded and captured and taken to the command center, escorted by a platoon of stormtroopers. Ember, Racer, Bant, Sharkie, Jett and three other troopers were accosted by the Imperial warden of the base, Captain Residious Agnes. He ordered them to surrender, but Ember said that he would never do so. Therefore, he and his men were to be taken to the detention level to await the arrival of the Emperor. Dread filled Ember's heart and for the first time, he was afraid. But just as the Imperials were to lead he and his men to his doom, an explosion broke through the entire base and the blast doors burst open. With the arrival of Boltshot and his troopers, the Imperial soldiers were masacred and Ember finally took control of the base. Weary but triumphant, they signalled his warships to begin the attack, and then Ember blanked out. Aftermath The Empire Under Siege Victories and Volunteers Base Worlds Counterattack Rogue Assassins Seizing of the Plans Campaign on Coruscant The Last Stage Personality Since he was put through an intense regimen of training on Kamino, Ember was born to be one of the best soldiers the Galaxy has ever known. He could even resist mind tricks from force users. However, he was not arrogant but rather selfless and compassionate. He did everything for others and did not hesitate to place himself in danger to prove this. Overall, his training saw him through all of his victories. Often on mercy missions, he would help the civilians beyond the call of duty. During the time of his training, Ember was rather doubtful of his abilities and did not believe that he would be a good leader later on. However, Jango Fett, his teacher encouraged him greatly and taught him that it is a rough road to greatness. As an Arc Trooper, he was different from regular clone troopers typically in physical skill as well as independence. Ember was completely loyal to his superiors; however, he would sometimes voice his opinion to his Jedi Generals whenever he thought an order was unreasonable. As he served with the Jedi knights in the Clone War, Ember came to respect the Jedi in their wisdom, tactics and fighting styles, and the feeling was mutual. He would become extremely loyal to them later on. Ember thought very highly of his commanders who thought of him as a friend in turn. He also seemed to be really good friends with Adhektara Valena, the two of them interacting in a more casual manner occasionally, though Ember would insist on calling her Sir usually. Ember believed in experience and unity, virtues that his teacher, Jango Fett, taught him. Therefore, he trained his troops heavily for months, so that they would have enough experience and camaraderie before heading out into combat. Ember was extremely devoted to his men and would not let any of them get hurt if he could help it. Though the battles throughout the galaxy took many of his brothers, Ember always kept true to his code of loyalty and honor. Equipment As an ARC Trooper, Ember wore experimental Phase II Armor for the duration of the Clone Wars along with command pauldrons and kamas. Ember had various other suits of armor, depending on the terrain, including cold assault armor. He also had a periscope rangefinder attachment on the right side of his helmet, which was also equipped with HUD radar sensors, datapads. The Foremost of all the HUD systems had an internal communication system where Ember could just go on his own secure circuit and speak to his men. On his boots, Ember had Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters which were more quick then the standard clone jetpack. Besides his armor, and standard DC-17 blaster rifle and pistols, Ember had an impressive array of weaponry that he could use in any situation including: #Vibroblade #EMP Grenades #Thermo Detonators and charges. #Gas bombs #HX2 Antipersonnel Mines His gauntlets hid a variety of devices that he could use if he was disarmed: #Comlink #Cable launcher #Non-lethal contact stunners #BlasTech Dur-24 wrist laser blaster #Velocity-7 Dart shooter #Mini concussion rocket launcher #Minature flamethrower #Fusion cutter #Field security overloader Notable Troopers under Ember's command #A-14 Buckler #A-15 Niner #A-16 Blade #A-17A Boltshot #A-18 Torrent #A-19 Marshall #A-20 Jek #A-21 Caleb #A-25 Dash #Captain Racer (CC-5469) #Captain Snap (CC-6747) #Captain Shrike (CC-1845) #Lieutenant Bant (CL-3298) #Lieutenant Water (CL-4425) #Arc Trooper Sharkie (CC-6795) #Lieutenant Cracker (CL-5322) #Lieutenant Mal (CL-5545) #Lieutenant Salam (CL-1233) #Sergeant Aquamal (CT-946) #Sergeant Fiery (CT-1212) #Sergeant Tops (CT-2354) #Sergeant Crack (CT-917) #Sergeant Falkon (CT-918) #Trooper Jett (CT-9159) #Trooper Sens (CT-9160) #Trooper Surge (CT-3218) #Trooper Swoop (CT-3219) #Trooper Cobra (CT-4747) #Trooper Blitz (CT-1201) #Trooper Nitro (CT-395) #Trooper Delta (CT-3333) #Trooper Brash (CT-238) #Trooper Breach (CT-239) #Trooper Rune (CT-3934) #Trooper Wister (CT-1202) #Trooper Nom (CT-9019) #Trooper Faze (CT-5219) #Trooper Devis (CT-3599) #Trooper Bolt (CT-7155) #Trooper Zip (CT-4321) Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Leader Category:Blue Talon Legion Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th